


The Way You Make Me Feel

by fRozen_fIre_and_gLittering_cRystals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Gay Sex, Impulsive Harry Potter, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fRozen_fIre_and_gLittering_cRystals/pseuds/fRozen_fIre_and_gLittering_cRystals
Summary: Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy can be quite impulsive.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing. Hope you like it!

Harry wasn't sure exactly how out came to be that Gryffindor's golden boy ended up in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy. The charges had splits right off puff him in court of course after he claimed to be under the imperious curse yet again, but how Harry came to be tied up in his bedroom, now that was another story.

Of course most people set hearing _'Harry Potter is tied up in Lucius Malfoy's bedroom'_ , would padlock and try and save him from the big, bag death eater who had seemingly reverted back to his death eater tendencies, but that was not was this was. For one, this was far too consensual to be some nefarious plot.


End file.
